19th Birthday: Seeing Mom at Last
by EmpressAnime
Summary: Sabrina's finally 19, and getting to see her mother. But something's gone terribly wrong in the process... (R/R, it's my first fanfic!)
1. Default Chapter Title

****

19th Birthday:

Seeing Mom at Last

"Happy nineteenth birthday Sabrina!" shouted her aunts.

"If you want me to be your best friend," Salem offered, "all you have to do is zap me an ice cream machine".

"I think not, Salem," Sabrina replied, "I've already got a best friend, Valerie." Rolling her eyes, she walked to school.

"Happy birthday Sabrina!" shouted Valerie at school that morning. "I got you a present," she said handing a small gift-wrapped box to Sabrina. "Aw, Valerie you didn't have to."

"But I wanted to" Valerie said. Sabrina tore off the wrapping and opened the box. Inside was the small crystal unicorn that Sabrina had seen at the mall the previous week. She had told Valerie how much she had wanted it. Sabrina turned the unicorn over the palm of her hand. Sabrina was too stunned to speak at first.

"V- Valerie", she finally stammered. "How did you did you afford this?"

"Oh I saved up here and there, and finally had twenty dollars". Valerie grinned.

Sabrina's aunts were sitting at the kitchen table when Sabrina finally came home.

"Sabrina," Aunt Zelda said in her usual no-nonsense tone. "Remember when I told you that you had to be nineteen to see your mother again?" Sabrina nodded.

"How could I forget?"

"Well now the time has come that you are old enough to see your mother."

"Can I go now"? Sabrina asked.

"Yes," said Aunt Zelda, "but you need a gift from a mortal."

"Well that's easy," said Sabrina, in a relieved voice, "I can use the unicorn Valerie gave me this morning."

"Perfect," said Aunt Hilda, "Go into the portal."

Following her aunts' instructions, Sabrina stepped into the portal with the unicorn in hand. She expected to be whisked away to her mother, if this was going to be anything like her other experiences with magic.

__

I wonder why this is taking so long. Sabrina thought. _Usually magic is a lot quicker than this._ Suddenly, the walls of the portal shuddered, causing Sabrina to lose her balance. Thud! Her head hit the side of something very hard, and she blacked out.

****

To Be Continued...

(Well, what did you think of my first fanfic? Please review, 'n let me know!!! ~BookkeeperBrooke)


	2. Missing Mom

19th Birthday: Seeing Mom at Last

Chapter 2

Thud! The portal stopped short. Sabrina fell to the floor, hitting her ankle on the side of the portal wall. Feeling tired and weak Sabrina fell on the floor unconscious. When she came to she could her voices calling.

"Sabrina! Can you hear us?" It was Aunt Zelda and Aunt Hilda.

"I can hear you", Sabrina shouted back. "Something's wrong with the portal, it stopped working."

"We know," was the answer Aunt Zelda gave. "All magic portals are connected to the Witch's Council and they usually work unless there's something going on at the Witch's Council witch will cause the portal to stop working. We're going to the Witch's Council to see if anything is going on there. We'll see you later."

And with that Aunt Zelda and Aunt Hilda scurried up the stairs toward the linen closet. _Ugh!_ Sabrina said to herself. _Why did this have to happen today? I'm supposed to meet Valerie at seven o'clock to go the movies. _She sighed dreamily thinking about the part of the movie with Brad Pitt_. Oh well, I can't go there anyway- I have a sprained ankle._ Sabrina looked at the wavy purple walls of the portal and sighed. She really wanted to see her mother again. Her blue eyes, the way she laughed, her cherry blossom lips, -oh how she missed it all. A single tear rolled down Sabrina's cheek. She looked away. Sabrina began to see an image in the wall. It was her mother digging fossils in Peru. Sabrina stared at her mother; it was the first time in 11 years that she had seen her.

"Sabrina we're back and we have bad news for you." It was Aunt Hilda.

"Aunt Zelda," cried Sabrina, "I can see my mother."

"Yes dear I know," said Aunt Zelda. "Apparently Witchdon has declared war on the other realm."

"Witchdon?" Sabrina said feeling completely clueless. "What's that?"

"Witchdon is a separate part of the Other Realm. Ever since they became their own country they have wanted to take over some of the land the Witch's Council owns, but they never did because they hadn't got enough money, until now."

"Okay" Sabrina said, not really caring "but why can I see my mother"?

"Sabrina, you're stuck in the between the mortal world and the supernatural world; that's why you can see your mother. Everyone who was stuck in a portal was able to get out by using his or her magic. You try using your magic."

"Okay." Sabrina pointed her finger at herself and murmured some words. Zap! Her magic bounced off the portal walls and returned to her finger.

"Did it work?" Aunt Hilda asked anxiously.

"No." Suddenly Sabrina saw her mother looking straight at her.

"Sabrina?" her mother whispered, "Is it really you? 

(Sorry about getting this up so late. I had battle major writers block. It'll probably end it part three)

BookkeeperBrooke ^_^


	3. I'l always love you

19th Birthday: Seeing Mom at Last #3

Disclaimer: _Here it is part three! (In case you don't watch the show Katrina is Sabrina's evil twin._ )

"Mommy!" Sabrina cried. She rushed into her mothers arms. Somehow she had gotten free of the portal. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Wait a minute." Her stepped back and looked at her self. "Why aren't I a ball of wax?" 

"Mom!" Sabrina said. "Don't you remember? Today is April 20-my birthday."

"Oh, yes, now I remember, you're 19." Sabrina laughed and hugged her mother more. Then they set off to her Mom's camp, there they had bug juice and worm cookies. "Are you sure there are no worms in the cookies?" Sabrina asked her mother. "Of, course I'm sure, they're just sugar cookies but they call 'em worm cookies to scare people." Sabrina didn't answer because her mouth was full of juice. After Sabrina finished her juice and cookies, her mother invited her to come dig for fossils. Sabrina eagerly agreed and changed into a tan colored shirt with lots of pockets and matching shorts. "Good, you look like a real fossil digger," said Sabrina's mom. Sabrina glanced around the room and her eyes fell on an "out of business" sign. She knew this could mean bad news for her mother yet, she didn't say anything. They gathered their tools and climbed up desert hills until they found the spot that her mother's fossil group was working on. When no one was looking, Sabrina zapped up a large spade, sat down and began to dig hastily. "Whoa, whoa," a voice stopped her. Sabrina found herself looking at a tall, blonde, man. "You can't use a spade, all the fossils will be ruined. Say, where'd you get that spade anyway?" Sabrina stared at the man and tried to think of an answer. "M-my mother gave it to me." She finally stammered. The man must of noticed Sabrina's weird stares, so he said "forgive me for not introducing my self, my name is Andrew James, Andy for short." Sabrina thought Andy was kind of cute, his soft blonde hair was just enough to make her melt. "Say," She said suddenly. "What do you do here?" 

"I'm the head" Andy told her. 

"Really?" 

Sabrina paused thinking about whether or not to ask about the sign she'd seen. She decided to go for it. "Did you put up the sign?" She asked. "Yeah." Andy sighed, "It's too bad I'm going to have to lay off some people. I'll let you in on a little secret." Andy leaned close. "Just between you and me, since Annie gave you that spade since she knows that it could be bad I'm going to have to lay her off." Sabrina's jaw dropped. "Oops!" Andy glanced at his watch. "I have to go to a meeting. Nice meeting you Sabrina." And with that he went away. Sabrina stood there, gaping. Her mother would lose her job and it was all Sabrina's fault. "Oh, I see you've Andy." Sabrina's mom came up to her. _Should I tell her that she's losing her job? _ She asked herself. _Yes_. She decided, _She's going to find out anyway. _Just as she was about to start. Salem appeared on the ground. "What are you doing here?" She asked him. "Your aunt's wanted to talk to you, so they sent me here. You got any tuna?" 

"Yes, It's in the fridge."

"And where might the fridge be?"

"Over there." Sabrina pointed north.

"Oh, okay." Salem headed off. Then he stopped.

"I can't open the fridge!" He yelled.

"I was wondering when you were going to find that out." Sabrina laughed and told him that he would get some fish later. She walked into the lodge and pulled out the compact portal that her aunt's had given her. 

"Under the moon of great green cheese.

"Make everyone in this room Freeze!"

Sabrina conjured the familiar spell and pushed "on" on the portal. A vision of her aunts came up. Aunt Zelda was making pot roast and Aunt Hilda was happily biting into an apple. 

"Sabrina!" Aunt Zelda called. She took off her pot holders and came over. "You'll have to come over right away. Katrina stole your witches license and the witches council can't remember if you're thirteen or not! Katrina also stole your record of your tests." Sabrina noticed that her aunt's nail polish had turned from purple to white. "This apple needs something zesty." Aunt Hilda announced. She zapped up a tub of chocolate sauce and poured it over her apple. "Eww!" Sabrina made a face. Then she turned back to Aunt Zelda. "Katrina? How did she get out of witch prison." Then she knew how. Katrina was an expert as picking locks and casting spells. "Zeldy have you seen my tie?" Sabrina's father walked into the room. Seeing Sabrina he said, "I heard what happened, I'll be your lawyer, after all the witches council is very hard to beat. "

"I'll come home in a few minutes. By Aunt Zelda." She closed the portal and sighed. _I'll get you Katrina. _She thought. _Someday I'll get you and you'll be sorry you stole my license. _"There you are," Her mother said coming over to her. "Huh?" How come your not frozen like the other people "I'm going to get a soda, you want one?" Her mother smiled. "It's so much fun to be with my little girl again. I want to make up for lost time." Sabrina thought it would break her mother's heart if she said that she had to go home-but she did it anyway. The witches council didn't like to be kept waiting. "Mom," Sabrina said. "Something's come up at home and I have to go." Her mother's smile faded from her face. "With Mark?" She asked. Mark was Sabrina's father. "Yes, kind of."

"I'll kill him." Her mother exploded. "I put up with the papers, custody, and now he takes you away on the first day I see you in 6 years." 

"No mom, it has something to do with the witch-" Sabrina tried to explain, but her mother cut her off.

"I should of never married that man. He never told me he was a warlock until the last minute. Now he's turned you into a witch and you'll never live a normal life! You're not going and that's a promise!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Mom," Sabrina said softly. "I'll always love even if I'm a monkey and you know it. I know you want the best for me but can't you see? You're just making it worse by not letting me go. If I don't go I'll have to take my test over again. That means one more year until I see you again. I couldn't bear not being with being with you for that long. Mommy, I love you so much!" Sabrina's blue eyes sparkled with tears. "My baby, you've grown up so fast." Her mother said. "Look at you, tube tops, Capri pants, I can't help but wish that I had my little girl back."

"Oh mommy, I'll always be your little girl. But I have to go now." Sabrina bit her lip and leaned over to kiss her mother. Then she climbed through the portal, and cried. When she finally stopped. She went through the linen closet and into the Other Realm. 

__

Will Sabrina manage to save her mother's job, and get her license back? Or is it one more year before Sabrina's with her mother again. Find out next time on 19th Birthday: Seeing Mom at Last. Oops! Guess it won't end in part three. ^_^ BookkeeperBrooke. 


End file.
